No Need To Say Goodbye
by Toothlessthegreat
Summary: A short one-shot songfic, shipping hhr, Harry will never leave Hermione, nor she him...if they say goodbye, they would just be admitting that they may not meet again. Inspired by the song 'The Call'.


**Author's Notes**

My first songfic, I got inspired by the really touching moment at the end of Narnia (Prince Caspian)…*don't worry, this isn't a Narnia Fanfiction*,

And I know that I haven't completed my other fanfiction and that I'm very late to post it, but I couldn't help myself!

Anyway I just thought it over and came up with this idea, it is an AU, and it will not be going on par with canon pairings, but it will follow canon up to 5th year….. okay, so here goes nothing! Oh and BTW, in this fic Harry never liked Cho to begin with.

**Disclaimer ; Harry Potter, is definitely not mine! And the lyrics are from the song 'the call' also not mine.**

** And also, please note, I haven't copy pasted the lyrics, I wrote them myself while listening to the song.**

000

The room was silent other than Hermione's sobs which were slow and ragged, Harry pulled her closer to himself and hoped that she would get over it….for the both of them,

It broke his heart to see her like this, she looked so stricken and defenseless, and all he wanted to do was to hold her to him and kiss away her pain,

But how could he do that? She obviously loved Ron, and this is what hurt him the most, .ron.

He closed his eyes wearily; he could never tell her how he felt about her,

After all, he had only found out what he felt for his best female friend when he had seen her almost die at the hands of Dolhov at the Department of Mysteries the previous year, at that split second where she had fallen to the ground unconscious , he knew, that he would not live if she didn't,

And now that he thought about it, he had always felt a different kind of affection for her…..it was definitely more than friendship,

**FLASHBACK**

_**It started out as a feeling, **__**  
><strong>__**which then grew into a hope,**_

Harry hugged Hermione as hard as he possibly could, he couldn't even bring himself to let her go, she had been lying still and petrified in the hospital wing for over a month and he couldn't bear to see her that way ever again,

He nuzzled his face in her hair absently and finally drew back to look into her bright brown eyes, he felt his stomach flutter with an unfamiliar feeling, her face was barely inches from his, not that he even considered kissing her there, no he was only 12,

000

"Harry!" her voice made his blood run cold, she was in danger, reaching out immediately he wrapped his arms around her from behind protectively and managed to pull her back against a tree as they both held their breath waiting for the were-wolf to pass them,

Harry knew then and there that he would protect her with his life if he had to, there was no one who could hurt his Hermione when he was around, no there was nothing that he wouldn't do for her,

He breathed in her scent with his arms still circled around her waist and her petite body flush against his, that feeling was back full force, and maybe a little hope, yes, Harry felt hope, hope for something more between them.

000

_**Which then turned into a quiet thought, **__**  
><strong>__**which then turned into a quiet word.**_

Harry paced the tent tensely as he ran through his strategy over and over again in his head, accio his broom, get on his broom and get the golden egg, but it didn't help that no matter how hard he tried, his thoughts would keep drifting back to Hermione's anxious face,

The thoughts were so quiet, just whispers that filled up his entire conscience, he heard a slight rustling behind the curtain and turned curiously, he glimpsed a bit of bushy hair,

The first thought that came into his head was her, "Hermione..." he whispered and then she was hugging him fiercely and all he felt was the explosion of feelings that threatened to overwhelmed him,

He lost himself in her arms, holding her to him as if it would kill him to let her go, and he heard her sniffle slightly, all he could do was hug her tighter and whisper her name over and over again, reassuring himself that she was there in his arms, where she belonged.

000

Hermione walked down the steps in her small periwinkle blue dress robes and raised her eyes to meet Harry's, he couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips, she was always beautiful to him, but right now, she was a goddess,

He reached his hand to her instinctively, "Hermione" he murmured as he approached her cautiously, she flashed him a smile that looked almost sad and then turned her gaze to the dark outline of the tall Bulgarian Seeker,

Harry watched on as she took Victor's hand and walked away, his throat burned with remorse and his eyes glistened with unshed tears, he could feel his heart break every time she smiled at the man,

Finally he turned his gaze away, "Hermione," he said quietly.

000

_**And then that word grew louder and louder,**__**  
><strong>__**Till it was a battle cry,**_

"HERMIONE!" he yelled as he saw Dolhov slash his wand at the girl, he was too far away, he couldn't reach her in time, he wouldn't be able to stop the spell,

He watched in anguish as the spell collided with her chest and then passed right through it,

It seemed as if time stood still, that moment as Hermione fell to the ground, her back arching gracefully as her eyelids fluttered close, he felt that emotion well up inside him and he finally knew what he meant, he was in love, .hermione granger!

With a scream Harry dropped to his knees next to her motionless form and couldn't help but say her name over and over again almost incoherently as he shook her frantically,

"Hermione, wake up, Hermione…please, please" he murmured as he shook her again, he barely registered Neville crawl up next to him and feel her pulse, he was in shock,

"Dat's a pulse, Harry, I'b sure id is"

Such a powerful wave of relief swept through Harry that he almost felt light-headed; his heart was beating so hard that he felt his ribs would break, but he didn't care, Hermione was alive!

"She's alive?"

"Yeah, I dink so"

Harry breathed again, he didn't want to leave her prone form like this, but he knew he had to.

_**I'll come back when you call me,**__**  
><strong>__**No need to say goodbye,**_

"I'll come back for you," he said softly before getting up and helping Neville to hoist her onto the boy's back, he would avenge Hermione, and no-one would hurt her again, raising his wand high he made his way out of the doors to join the battle,

He didn't need to say goodbye, he would come back to her after all, and right now, he would protect her no matter what, he would pledge his life to her, it was the least he could do.

000

Harry sighed as the memories surfaced again and again, they haunted him….because he had never acted on his impulse, he would probably never be able to let his feelings for her be known,

Hermione's sniffles slowly died down and she clutched him tightly, burying her face into the crook of his neck, Harry stroked her hair lightly, it felt so comfortable to have her in his arms like this, but he couldn't possibly tell her how he felt,

"Harry?" Hermione's muffled voice emanated from his shoulder,

"Mmm?"

"What does it feel like…when Dean looks at Ginny?"

Harry stiffened, and his eyes narrowed, he pulled away from Hermione although it nearly tore him to do so, and stared her in the eye.

"I can't do this Hermione, not anymore," he said sharply and looked away, hoping that she would get the message and go away,

"W-what? Harry I don't und-"

"I can't take it anymore, you crying over Ron, you've hurt me enough already, how much more of this do you expect me to take?" he said quietly as he raised his emerald eyes to meet her tear filled ones, she looked at him in confusion,

"Harry?"

Harry took in a deep breath and braced himself for the next part, "Hermione, this year was the worst thing that has happened to me so far" he said thickly and looked away,

"I…..I love you Hermione, and you've been crying over Ron, do you imagine how it makes me feel?" he demanded and then stopped when he saw hurt and shock pool in her amber orbs,

"'m sorry," he said feebly and turned away from him, but she pulled at his collar forcing him to meet her eyes again,

"You love me?" she asked softly,

Harry made his decision then and there; he would have to tell her, it was now or never, "Yes I love you Hermione I guess I always have but still, I only realized when you almost died that day in the department of mysteries, but the feeling is obviously not mutual," he explained quietly,

He made to get up but she pulled him down and kissed him full on his lips, caught unawares Harry just sat there shocked as she kissed him long and hard until they ran out of breath and drew away panting slightly,

"Hermione…."

"Harry! I thought you'd never say that!" she said sobbing in happiness as she threw her arms around Harry,

"I went for Ron because I was positive that you never had any romantic interest in me, I waited for almost two years to this day, for you to make a move and when you didn't I decided to let it go," she whispered emotionally as she rested her head on his chest,

Harry pulled her up and watched her eyes for what seemed like eternity before pulling her in to claim her lips again,

_**Just because everything's changing,**__**  
><strong>__**Doesn't mean it's ever been this way before,**_

Just then the door banged open and Ron and Lavender came running in hand in hand, Harry pulled apart and looked into the shocked face of Ronald Weasley,

"Hi" he said awkwardly as silence stretched between them,

Lavender giggled and turned to Ron, "Look's like this room is already taken" she said playfully and attempted to drag Ron out of the door. Ron's face was becoming increasingly red and Harry wondered how dumb Lavender actually was,

"So how long have you two been…..you know" said Ron in a strained voice as he surveyed the couple,

Hermione looked away slightly, "Just now," said Harry quietly,

Ron nodded tersely and then turned to follow Lavender out of the room; before he went he looked over his shoulder,

"You can't expect me to be overjoyed about this," he said, and Harry glared at him, "don't try the guilt trick, you were the one who chose Lavender!" hissed Harry and he tightened his grip on Hermione's hand,

Ron turned to face them red in the face, "Well I-"

"Just go Ron, you've done enough" said Hermione angrily as she saw Harry's face twist in hurt, Ron glared at them and then walked out,

Hermione collapsed into Harry's arms and sighed sadly,

"Everything's changed," murmured Hermione as she put her arms around Harry, seeking his warmth,

"Doesn't matter, we have each other don't we? And it's not as if it hasn't been this way before," said Harry quietly,

Hermione drew away to look him in the eye, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, this isn't the first time he's hurt me, or you and I suspect he would keep on hurting us, intentionally or not," said Harry quietly as he stroked her hair,

He was feeling so much relief, Hermione was finally his, but he didn't want to lose his friendship with Ron either, although he knew that if he had to choose, he would always choose Hermione, as he had done countless of times before,

000

_**All you can do is try to know who your friends are,**__**  
><strong>__**As you head of to the war,**_

"It was Snape, not Draco, I should've seen it coming," said Harry angrily as he looked out at the lake from the astronomy tower, Hermione wrapped her arms around him tightly,

"You couldn't have done anything about it Harry, you couldn't have known" she whispered as she joined him as he looked around the area,

"Yes, but I guess we have to prepare, war is coming and we can't stop it," said harry wearily as he looked out, "It's nice to enjoy the little things though," he reflected and Hermione smiled,

Her expression soon sobered though, "I'm coming with you, you know" she said quietly,

There was a long silence, then "I won't be coming back here next year, I'll keep you and the other's informed"

"I've always admired your courage Harry, but sometimes you really are just thick" she said, her voice carrying a hint of amusement,

"I'm coming with you, did you honestly think I'd just let you go?" she asked as her gaze pierced his,

Harry smiled slightly, "It'll be dangerous"

Hermione laughed, "Well then its good that I'm used to it" she said lightly and pulled him in for a hug,

"C'mon, we'd better go down, they'll be waiting for us" said Harry after awhile as he reluctantly released Hermione from their embrace,

She nodded absently and held his hand as they both descended the stairs from the astronomy tower, and made their way to the Gryffindor common room where some people were already assembled,

Harry saw Ron leave immediately and sighed, it had been like that with them for the entire year now, Hermione squeezed his hand and Harry smiled at her gratefully,

Neville moved towards them, "You alright?" he asked concernedly,

"Yeah, thanks"

"It's not going to be easy, the war is starting" said Ginny quietly from her perch on the sofa,

"And you're not going to participate in it" said Harry firmly gesturing at Luna and Ginny, Ginny huffed angrily "What makes you think that I'll just stand by?" she demanded,

"We'll always be there for you, we're your friends right?" asked Luna softly,

"Yeah Harry, we'll fight!" said Neville confidently, Harry felt his heart lift as he saw all his friends stand up in unison and nod at him,

"All of us" said Hermione raising Harry's and hers entwined hand.

000

_**Pick a star on the dark horizon,**__**  
><strong>__**And follow the light,**_

Hermione looked at the evening star which was by far the only thing visible in the cloudy sky, she liked to think of the bright dot as her relationship with harry,

They were inseparable, and their love would always continue, it was like a star, it would never burn out and she would never give in, he was asleep now but she could still feel his warmth and bathed in the sense of security she felt.

He was the best thing that had happened in her life and nothing could change that fact.

She knew that even if he wasn't within arm's reach, she could look at that star and know that he was safe.

000

_**You'll come back when it's over,**__**  
><strong>__**No need to say goodbye,**_

Harry walked down the cracked steps of the main entrance and stared blankly at the destruction, he looked at Hermione who was helping Ginny up and felt a pang of sadness cross his heart,

He had gone on the horcrux hunt with her, and it was anything but easy, but their relationship had held through thick and thin and if anything, they were closer than ever, Ron was long gone from their lives, but now Harry knew what he was destined to do,

He was destined to die at the hands of Voldermort, killing him in the process and save the wizarding world, he was brought up as a pig for slaughter and he knew that if this was what he was supposed to do, he could never have had a life with the woman he loved in the first place,

She deserved better, and by sacrificing himself, he would determine her safety, so with a firm nod of his head he moved towards her, if anything he had to explain.

* * *

><p>"No Harry! You can't!" she cried as she flung herself on him,<p>

"I have to 'Mione" he said hoarsely as he ran his hands up and down her back, "You know I have to" he whispered,

Hermione pulled away and nodded tears streaming down her cheeks,

"I'll come back" he said, although he knew that he was lying through his teeth and turned to go, he didn't have the heart to say goodbye…they never did before, because they both knew that if you say goodbye there would be a chance that the other wouldn't come back.

000

_**Now we're back to the beginning,**__**  
><strong>__**It's just a feeling that no one knows yet,**__**  
><strong>__**But just because they can't feel it too,**__**  
><strong>__**Doesn't mean that you have to forget,**_

Harry looked around for the one person that he needed to be with and saw her seated on the other side of the hall talking with Luna who was crying silently, he felt his heart reach out for the queer little girl, she had lost her father in this war, and she reminded him so much of himself,

While pondering her plight, he saw Hermione catch his eye and he gave her a weak smile which she returned.

Hermione patted Luna on the back and with one last consolation to the girl; she immediately flung herself into Harry's arms, who chuckled and stroked her head absently,

"I was so worried" she breathed as she pulled her closer to him and Harry sighed,

"I know, but it's all over now" he croaked as his voice filled with emotion, Hermione released him from their hug and slipped her arm through his, "I want to start over, from the beginning" she said quietly as they slowly walked out of the crowded hall,

Harry nodded, he knew what she was thinking, "I know, I've made so many mistakes, and I feel so….so scarred I just want to relish in the only thing that feels real in my life….you" he said softly as she allowed her head to fall on his shoulder,

Hermione stiffened suddenly next to him and Harry immediately tensed and looked up, Ron was glaring at them from across the hall, Harry's mouth pursed slightly and he raised his head ever so slightly in defiance,

Ron averted his gaze and walked towards them and roughly brushed past Harry as he passed them, Hermione bristled at this but Harry just wrapped a hand around her waist and continued walking, trying not to show the hurt he felt,

Why was Ron acting like such a jerk? Did he really not value their friendship to just cast it aside like this, Harry sighed, why couldn't Ron just be happy for him and Hermione? Ginny had moved on surprisingly enough and had even got a boyfriend in beauxbatons,

"Hermione-"

"Don't Harry, just because some people don't respect our relationship doesn't mean that you have to forget about our love" she said and cut off his reply with a chaste kiss,

Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around her, "What would I do without you?" he asked softly as he nuzzled her hair contently.

_**Let Your memories grow stronger and stronger,**__**  
><strong>__**Till they're before your eyes,**_

He watched her for a bit, relishing in the memories that poured themselves into his conscience, and he knew that everything he needed was right in front of him, with a smile that could light up a entire town Harry caressed her cheek tenderly,

"I love you" he said finally and she smiled vibrantly.

000

_**You'll come back,**__**  
><strong>__**When they call you,**_

"Hon! I'm home!" called Harry as he flung his auror robes off and made his way to the kitchen, he heard her groan and chuckled inwardly,

"Of all the lines you could use, the best you could come up with is 'hon, I'm home?'" she asked him incredulously, Harry grinned and in two strides had crossed the distance between them,

"Well how about, 'Where's my dinner?" he teased as Hermione rolled her eyes,

"Please Harry, don't mimic Ron, you're doing a horrible job of it by the way" she laughed as she swatted his arm playfully,

Harry smiled at her affectionately and kissed her forehead, and then he directed his attention to her bloated stomach,

"And how is my little girl doing?" he asked as he rubbed her belly,

"Oh not too bad, a few kicks here and a few punches there" said Hermione lightly as Harry raised his eyes to hers and smiled warmly,

"Dad! Are you home already?" came an eager voice and a small five year old came running down the stairs,

"Sirius! My man," yelled Harry as he grabbed the little black haired, brown eyed boy and tossed him into the air,

Sirius squealed in delight and clung to Harry, while Hermione just laughed,

"Want to go play some Quidditch? Hah? What'd ya say?" asked Harry excitedly as he set the hyperactive boy on the ground,

"After dinner boys" said Hermione sternly,

"Aww mom pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" begged Sirius pitifully,

"Yeah pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease pleeeeeeeeeeease please?" asked Harry joining his son with the puppy dog eyes, Hermione finally relented,

"Fine, but be back in time for dinner or I'll be out to get you" she warned, Sirius laughed and ran off,

Hermione moved towards Harry who had just removed his tie, and hugged him

"I'm glad your home" she whisphered,

"I always come back" said Harry as they held each other close,

"I always do"

Fin

000

**Author's Notes**

Okay, so this was my first songfic, hope you enjoyed it, tell me what you feel about it and say whether you want me to continue writing them. Thanks for reading

And pleas no flames, though I do appreciate constructive criticism.

Till next time.

Toothlessthegreat


End file.
